6A) Core B: Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core will provide the administrative infrastructure to the PEEC Children's Center needed to enable the integration of Research Projects 1, 2, and 3 and the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC). The Administrative Core is designed to ensure that the research projects and the COTC adhere to the Center's overall theme, which is to advance scientific and public understanding of how the environment affects early human development, and will build upon the rich basic science and clinical resources available at UCSF. The Administrative Core will: 1) provide the administrative support for the Center; 2) facilitate the communication and interactions within and outside of the Center; 3) facilitate the career development and mentoring of the Faculty Development Investigator (FDI) and junior researchers; and 4) monitor the progress toward achieving the Center's goals. ' With regard to administrative support, the Administrative Core will carry out the general administrative functions of the Center and provide the organizational infrastructure for its component parts. To facilitate internal and external communication and interactions, the Director of the Administrative Core, will actively collaborate with the Children's Health Specialist. The Children's Health Specialist will attend meetings that intersect research and the COTC and will help to assure appropriate translation of the Center's science for clinical audiences and their patients. The Administrative Core will coordinate other interactions and communication outside the Center by engaging the External Advisory Committee (EAC); expanding upon and maintaining the Center's Virtual Home; and coordinating meetings with partners and scientists such as the PRHE research meeting with UCSF scientists and meetings of the Children's Environmental Health Centers. To facilitate the career development and mentoring of the FDI and junior researchers, the Administrative Core will build on the strong career-development resources available through UCSF, track available resources and inform the FDI and junior researchers of career development opportunities within and outside of UCSF, and evaluate the FDI's progress toward career and research goals. Finally, the Administrative Core will work closely with a program evaluator, to monitor the progress of the PEEC Children's Center and ensure the achievement of its goals.